lawler_rpg_2_the_shodownfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Steven
Anti-Steven is one of the villains of Lawler-RPG, and a boss in the sequel. History Evil Steven Star Evil Steven Star was a clone of Steven Star, created by the Invaded Core and the damage man of Hectare City. He's the opposite counterpart of Steven, with a grey coat, black pants, and a sword-shotgun weapon. He was later killed of both Joseph and Cyclone, but not fully dead. Devil Steven Star Devil Steven is a result of Steven Star being possessed by both the evil power and The Satsui No Hadou to become the deadliest thing ever to be formed caused by Dark Oak. He leaves Fiona, his 2 childrens, ruined Old Hectare City, and rampaging the world, along side Stockgil, after he defeat his father, Vergil. They attack many areas but ended up defeated in Station Square. After that, Jacker now took control over the ruined Hectare City. Unknown Lester manage to recover Steven, Danny, and Stockgil's bodies, however it ended up going wrong. Steven's heart have just stop, so Lester has no choice but to replace his heart with a Invaded Core Armor and Icy's Soul. Steven might be living, but the Invaded Core was full with Icy's DNA of Freezing after her death. The Armor frozen his heart, making Steven more lifeless than ever. But this tame his Devil Form from coming out. Steven and the others where send to life time in prison for 28 years, with Danny and Saeko leaving them and Starla with her aunts. Soon after, Steven, Stockgil, Unknown Lester, and Silver Samurai escaped and went different ways. Stockgil and Silver Samurai continues with creating a New Order, Unknown Lester went to stay in Rosa's House, and Steven went out a hunt the one of who cause him to be like this (i.e. Rainbow Dash, Amy Rose) At one point, he wrotes to his ex-wife, Fiona Blazela: "The Legendary Spoon Warrior is now dead, thats want everybody says. What they don't get is that it's not so easy when you don't have a heart and can't love anything anymore. Your smile, your eyes, how happy you made me. Those were some of my best memories when i was living, and i will never be able to see those again. If i could, i would came back and hugged yours, Stephanie, and our unborn child and say that i love you. But I guess you already forgot me, don't you. Well then, Farewell..." Icy Steven In Lawler-RPG, Devil Steven appear inside Steven's Body, seen he's half dead. Absorbing Icy's DNA inside Steven's heart, Devil Steven became Icy Steven and now control both of thier power. When Steven is asleep or out cold, he can control his body. Icy can't do anything to Devil Steven because she's just a soul. Icy Steven is rising and killed Falco while Amy fell in and facing Balrog. In the night, after Chapter 11, Icy Steven works with Vegus and contact one of Icy's college friend, Dr. Weird. Devil Steven want Dr. Weird to help him. Along side them are Wesker, Nemesis T-Type, Frieza, Cell, Flandre Scarlet, Remilla Scarlet, Darkar, Tritannus, and William Dunbar, formers the Icy Steven Squad. Currently in chapters, he mostly planning on defeating the heroes and killing Stockgil. In Chapter 15, his clone and William Dunbar fight Future Gohan and others in Willamette Mall along with Frank West and the others. In Chapter 47, he informed the heroes he owns a Pokemon, Darkrai at the Fucking Colosseum. In Chapter 48, After the heroes defeated Darkrai in the Fucking Colosseum, Icy Steven became angry at Venis and the heroes before Stockgil came and ambushes him after discover about Stockny's death and imprison Starla. Before Stockgil almost stab Icy Steven, Jedah appears and grab his sword. With two warriors fighting over Starla and avenger their love ones, Jedah teleport the heroes, Icy Steven Squad, and New Order. Now in The Judgement Tower, the two clash sword with Jedah helping Icy Steven, by Vegus' Order, while the heroes deal with the other villains. When the heroes defeated Stockgil, he admit that his plan was to just live a prefect live with Starla and him. After that, Stockgil got stabbed in the neck by Icy Steven's Ice Shard. By then, he fall down the Judgement Tower. When Starla reach the top, she saw Stockgil's death and completely loses her will to lived after everything she love get killed or became evil. Icy Steven grabbed her in the neck and begin absorb her power, but she froze him hands and free from his power, but ended up killing herself in the process. After that, Icy Steven went insane before the real Icy came up from his heart over anger at her daughter's death and cause chaos to the world. Steven then chase her throught the frozen mountain. It's then later result in Icy Steven being more strong, as in Jedah's plans. Shadow Icy Steven Shadow Icy Steven is a result of Icy Steven being seperated from both Steven and Icy and taking control of X.A.N.A., becoming similar to Devil Steven, except with azure wings, and a blue eye of the right. Dragon Icy Steven Devil Icy Steven then later appears in Chapter 90, uses and consumes the power of a super-computer that enslave William Dunbar, X.A.N.A.. He take Fiona Blazela and made it into a space shuttle, activating his own Fusion Heart, a dragon similar to his older version from 17 years old, with the fallen Icy Steven Squad and the Trix, Dragon Icy Steven. Dragon Icy Steven obtains a massive amount of power and now became a god (At least that what he thinks). According to him, he claims that by feeding on the Seven Deadly Sins from the humans, using X.A.N.A. to destroy the world and combined with his breeding with the descendent of Hectare Blazela, creating a army of perfect soldiers to ruin the other planet. He's eventually defeated by Venis, Bruce and the other heroes who faced him. With his defeat, he tried to gain more power of the super-computer, but this process ended up killing himself, along with X.A.N.A.'s data being badly corrupted. Anti-Steven Because of "The Master"'s time distortion in Lawler-RPG 2, Anti-Steven regains his memories, as well his ice and X.A.N.A. powers. Instead of recreating his fallen group, he joins the clan for revenge. In the first part of the final chapter, Anti-Steven came in and watches the womb of The Origins as it cosumes thousands of souls. He was later defeated by the heroes and his soul was consumed by the womb. Attacks Analize Anti-Steven analize with a sphere, revealing the weakness and stats of the players. Lock-On Cannons Anti-Steven set up 4 Lock-up Cannons which damaged the players everyone a turn end. Blizzard Slash Wave Anti-Steven sticks out his sword, and sends a wave of ice to the player. There's 30% chance of freezing. Techno Slash Anti-Steven does a swipe, then a 4-hit rising slash. Diamond Shot Anti-Steven summons 4 Ice Pillars and launches at them. Power of Destruction Anti-Steven's skin becomes black (similar to his previous incarnations), which gains 30% of ATK, 15% of DF, and 25% Sp. ATK that lasts for 2 turns. Blizzard Voltekka Anti-Steven powers up himself. The next turn he will fire a large beam of energy. Ultimate Attack XANA Voltekka Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielder Category:Ice User Category:SuperNatural Power Category:XANA Category:Back from the Dead Category:Large Role